


It is Well, with my Soul

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [30]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Religion.Nico and Will go on a quest to the Holy Land- Israel- to retrieve a young demigod girl. Will and Nico help the girl though her conflict of being a demigod and a Christian:Will helps with accepting her life is drastically changing.Nico helps her realize just because she is a Christian, doesn't mean she cant live in the world of Greek gods. After all, Nico was raised Catholic.T- implied sexual content, language





	It is Well, with my Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something like this for a while now. Finally got the chance!
> 
> Just want to point out some people who might be reading this: If you're a Christian or claim to be one and you judge people (cough, LGBTQ+, cough) get the log out of your own eye before you try to remove the twig from another person's eye. (Jesus said that BTW) Like seriously come on, get with the program.
> 
> Okay. Sorry, just drives me nuts when people say they're Christians and they don't freeking follow the parables.

To say the least, Will was shocked when Chiron called him to the big house to tell him, get this, that he had a quest he wanted Will to go on. Well, it wasn’t a quest so much as a very time consuming trip to bring a demigod to camp.

Fortunately, Will was not the only one Chiron wanted. He had also called Nico, his boyfriend, and Malcolm, an Athena camper. Chiron had explained that he needed a healer, a fighter, and somebody that would be sure to research the culture they were going to be immersed in so they wouldn’t get themselves into trouble.

See, they would be going to Israel to retrieve a demigod girl. Chiron had been getting word that she was powerful and could be getting into trouble. So, they would go get her.

They stood outside the big house planning their departure. “I’ll need a day or so study up,” Malcolm said. “From what I know, if we have to go into the old city we would need to dress modest. Make sure to pack jeans and high collared shirts.”

Nico said, “I’m going to speak with my father to setup a way to travel without boats or planes.”

Malcolm left Will and Nico alone on the porch. Will turned to Nico and wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s waist. Nico sighed and looked up to Will. “I love you.”

Will nodded. “I love you too. And don't worry,” Will comforted. “This is just a routine trip. There’s not a massive amount of monsters on that side of the world anyway.”

Nico reached his hand up to cup Will’s cheek. “You have to promise me that if I tell you to run, you run. I can have you getting hurt.”

Will frowned. “I don't want you hurt either.”

Nico’s lips twitched a bit with a hidden smile. “I know. Just promise me, if anything comes down to a fight, you will do what I say.”

Will nodded. “As long as if you get hurt, you do as I say. I cant have your stubborn ass bleeding out because you won't tap out of a battle.”

NIco nodded. “Okay.” He leaned up and gave a long, slow kiss to Will’s lips.

XxX

The next day around mid-morning, Will and Malcolm met Nico at Hades cabin. Will was curious on how they were going to travel overseas without entering Poseidon or Zeus’ realms, but that was answered as soon as Nico held his hands out to both of them.

“Let’s go,” He said.

No, absolutely not, Will thought. “You are not shadow traveling across the world!” he scolded, then added. “Again!”

Nico rolled his eyes. “I’m not a dumb ass, Will. Just trust me.”

Will huffed but grabbed Nico’s left hand. The shadows grew around him and it was soon pitch black. He felt a tug on his hand and followed Nico. He gripped his hand tighter as the shadows started to dissipate.

They were in… the underworld? Nico began leading them through hallways. Will showed a ‘what the hell is Nico doing’ glance at Malcolm by the boy just shrugged. Nico lead them to a door that opened into a large room with multiple doors going out.

Nico began explaining. “There is an underworld entrance in every country. All we have to do is walk through the one to Israel and were there in a matter of seconds.”

Okay, Will thought, that was pretty cool.

Malcolm voiced what Will was thinking. “Cool.”

Nico lead them to a door with symbols in it that Will thought to be ancient Hebrew.

Nico opened the door and walked thought it, Malcolm and Will followed suit.

When Will walked through the door, he found himself in broad daylight, the sun shining on his back, making him go into an instant sweat.

Nico was a few yards to the left, looking over a railing. Will walked to stand next to him. They were in the middle of the desert, on a large mountain. “Where are we?” Will asked.

Nico was looking out, squinting at the sun. “Mount Masada.”

Malcolm appeared next to Will. “Wow. Even I can sense the death here.”

“What happened here?” Will asked, looking over his shoulder to the ruins behind him.

Nico went into a story. “Herod the Great built a fortress on top of the mountain. At the end of the First Jewish-Roman War, the Romans were working at sieging the fortress. Eventually, they began their attack. In the time if took them to break in, the leaders had met and decided that they would rather die than be taken as slaves by the Romans. All the men went and killed their wives and children. Eventually, ten men were left. They made sure everybody was dead and then they killed each other man off, leaving the last one to fall on his sword.”

Nico pushed away from the railing and walked away. Wow, Will thought, that was a horrible story. It made sense why the underworld entrance was there though. Such a massive death toll had a lot of power.

In an hour the three of them were at the bottom of the mountain at the large building filled with tourists. After walking through a few gift shops, they were out, standing at the road.

“How do we get to Jerusalem?” Will asked.

“Right now we’re near the Dead Sea,” Malcolm said. “If we can get out of the desert and to the next large city we can catch a bus.”

And with that they started their hike.

XxX

It took them an entire day to make it out of the desert. Will was aching to the bone. He was hungry and dehydrated. When nightfall came Nico shadow traveled them to the nearest bus station where they caught a ride to Jerusalem. It only took about an hour and half to arrive on the streets there.

The driver had dropped them at a university. After walking around a bit they found a restaurant and ordered some food. The restaurant looked out over the Old City of Jerusalem. In the distance, Will could see the light reflecting off the Temple Mount.

“We need a plan,” Nico said. “Chiron said the girl lived in the Jewish sector of the old city.”

“They have some serious security to get in there,” Malcolm said. “We need a way to hide our weapons.”

“What are the chances we come across a monster in there?” Will asked.

Malcolm shrugged. “I doubt we do.”

“Do we even need weapons in there then?” Will asked.

Malcolm gave him a look. “Better safe than not.”

Will huffed. It wasn’t that stupid of an idea.

Nico piped up. “I could just shadow travel us in.”

Will sighed giving him a look. “If you’re doing that then you need at least another 24 hours to re-power before we leave.”

“Then I guess we need a hostel,” Nico said.

XxX

It was the middle of the night and Will lay awake in the hostel bed. Nico was sleeping on his chest. Malcolm was across the room, reading a book.

Will turned his head and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 5am. Will was wide awake. He hated time change.

Will sighed and let his hand slip down from Nico’s shoulder blades to his lower back. Nico hummed and burrowed deeper into Will’s chest. Will smiled and brought his head up to kiss the top of Nico’s head. He really loved Nico. He was just so… Nico.

Will laid there for two more hours. Nico began to stir at 7:16 from the sun coming in from the balcony. He made a grunting noise and scattered completely under the blanket, his face burrowing into Will’s side, just below his rib cage.

Will chuckled. “Come on, Nico. Full day today.”

Nico made a noise of protest and Malcolm looked up from his book. “He reminds me of a toddler.”

Will laughed. Nico was in some ways, similar to a toddler. Especially when he was tired. Though, he was more like an old man in public. Will threw the blanket off the bed so Nico was exposed to the cold air.

“WHY!” Nico whined, curling into a ball. Will mused at how small Nico looked like that. He was curled so far into himself that his diameter was maybe two feet. Maybe.

“Up and at ‘em!” Will said, crawling out of the bed. He leaned into Nico’s ear. “Maybe if you get up soon you can join me in the shower.”

Nico’s head popped up. “Okay.”

Well, Will thought. That was relatively easy.

XxX

Two hours later Nico shadow traveled the group into the old city of Jerusalem. They ended up in a dark alley.

Nico had his sword in the special sheath his father had given him. The blade part could not be seen, only the handle poking up out of his belt. If he grabbed the handle, the sword would materialize, but for now he kept it hidden, He didn’t want a problem if any of these mortals could see through the mist. Nico had let Will’s hand go as soon as they were in the city. They were strict about straight couples being openly coupley here, and a gay couple was ten times worse, Nico would guess.

They emerged from the ally looking as casual as possible. Malcolm pulled out a map. Nico and Will looked over his shoulder as he pointed things out.

Malcolm took a moment to figure out where they were.

“We’re here” he said pointing. “In the Muslim quarter. We need to be over here, in the Jewish quarter.”

“So, let's go there,” Nico said.

It took them an hour to navigate the old streets and eventually find the house they needed. It was old. Obviously, it had had renovations, but looking at the outside you wouldn’t be able to tell. The entire home was made of massive stones, which were either hand carved from the ground or made with mud and cement. The front door was simple and wooden. Nico knocked.

It took a few seconds for an older woman to come to the door. She said something in Hebrew to them. Nico just gave an apologetic look. None of them spoke Hebrew. The woman turned behind her and said something to the house. A minute later, a young Jewish girl came to the door as well.

“Who are you?” she asked, accent heavy.

Malcolm came up behind them he said in Nico’s ear. “Chiron informed them we were coming.”

Nico nodded and turned back to them. “Chiron sent us.”

The girl turned to the old woman and translated. The woman grew excited and made space for them to come in, gesturing for them to do so. Nico entered, Will close on his tail.

The inside of the house was more modern than the outside. The floors were made of polished wooden planks. What looked like a handmade rug was covering the floor in the center of a living room area.

They were told to sit. They did.

The old woman was talking, the Jewish girl translating. “My name is Ruth. I am the grandmother to Ariel.”

The Jewish girl turned to them. “I am Ariel.” She turned back to her grandmother to continue translating. “Lately there have been a lot of strange things happening around Ariel. I believe she is awakening to her godly side. I am old and I will not be around much longer. I called Chiron and I request Ariel be taken to America to be kept safe.”

Nico nodded. “We’re here to bring her there.”

Ariel translated.

The old woman smiled and turned to Ariel, saying something. They had a heated conversation. The girl turned and stormed up the stairs. She came down moments later with a suitcase. Her grandmother stood and held her face in her hands. Nico may not have been able to speak Hebrew, but anybody could have understood what they were saying. “I love you. Be safe.”

XxX

They were in the hostel now. Nico had shadow traveled them back. They would stay for another day while Nico powered backup to travel them home. Will watched Ariel out on the balcony. Nico was sleeping now, and so was Malcolm. Will made a split second decision and joiner her outside.

“What do you want?” she asked.

Will smiled warmly and leaned on the railing. “I know what it's like, leaving your family.”

The girl scoffed.

Will ignored it and continued. “When I was eleven my mother said it wasn’t safe for me to stay with her anymore. I cried for weeks, just wanting her there at camp.”

The girl looked out to the old city. “I’ve never been outside the Old City before. Now I have to leave the country.”

Will looked out with her. “It’s never as bad as it seems.”

“How do you know?”

“I’ve been through two wars. I’ve seen my own brothers die in front of me. I watched as kids were crushed by giants. I watched as a young girl died from a collapsed lung. I held her in my arms as she took her last breath. It was never as bad as I thought it was though. We won both wars. Those kids- my family- they are in Elysium now. Everything is peaceful. I thought the world would end, but it didn’t”

“You’re saying it will get better?”

Will nodded. “Are you Jewish Jewish or Christian Jewish?”

“Christian Jewish,” Ariel answered, “though I’m not so sure about it now.”

Will smiled. “God does exist. The big-G God. All of them are real. Egyptian, Roman, Norse.”

Ariel huffed. “God says that he has a plan, but why does he make it to where I have to leave my grandmother. She raised me. She taught me the best way to live. Forgiveness and love. Now I just have to go into a different world? One where Greek gods exist?”

Will nodded. “I think you should talk to Nico. He was born in the thirties. Raised Catholic. Then he was thrown into a world of Greek gods.”

Ariel sighed. “I just want to wake up.”

Will placed a hand on her shoulder. “You are awake.”

XxX

When Nico woke everybody seemed ready to go. He showered and packed, having everybody form a circle. Then he traveled them to the underworld. He managed to land them in the portal room. After walking through the portal to central park Nico called Jules Albert to take them to camp.

Will immediately kissed him goodbye and went to his cabin. Malcolm went to the big house to report back. Nico began walking Ariel around camp, showing her around. He had just shown her the stables when she asked a rather deep question.

“Will said you were raised Catholic?” She began.

Nico nodded. Weird question, but okay.

“Do you still believe in God?”

Nico sighed. He did not want to talk about this. “Yes.”

Ariel thought for a moment. “Do you still pray to Him?”

Nico stopped and looked to her. This was getting much too personal for his liking. He sighed. Of course, he was going to answer anyway. “Yes.”

“Why,” she asked, “if there’s Greek Gods that you are to worship to?”

“Most of the Greek gods are dicks-” lightning rumbled through the sky but Nico ignored it- “My mother always said that I belong to two worlds. She said my father would always be there for me, but when I really needed it, God would not forsake me.”

Ariel looked at him. “Can I still be a Christian and a demigod?”

Nico smiled a bit. “Aren’t you already?”

They walked on for a bit before she asked another question. “You’re gay right?”

Nico nodded. Here it comes. “I take it you have something against that?”

She shook her head. “God says to love everybody. What kind of Christian would I be if I judged you for your life style?”

Nico smiled. Maybe there was hope for the world.


End file.
